Because you loved me
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: They had feelings for each other, but they feared to show it. They wanted each other, but they were scared to admit it. But the truth soon comes out when their love unintentionally gets expressed through the thing they do best - music. AxB CGI oneshot


**This AlvinxBrittany oneshot is based off the song 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. It's such a beautiful song, and I highly advise you guys to listen to it :)**

**This oneshot is in Brittany's POV, and is set just one month after Chipwrecked. Hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room, wanting some peace and quiet for myself. Simon and Jeanette were in the kitchen doing their biology homework, while Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen helping Dave get ready for dinner.<p>

I've been living with stress for the past few weeks, with all the concert rehearsals, studio recordings, music video shoots and all that kind of stuff. And I just needed a break from it all. The only way to escape was through music - one of the few things I loved, almost more than anything. When I walked into the living room, I sighed in relief when I heard all the voices drown away in the background, leaving me with nothing but complete silence.

I looked up at the glass table Dave kept on the side of our living room. There, propped on the table, was a beautiful grand piano - chipmunk sized, of course. I took one quick pounce off the floor, and landed gracefully near the untouched instrument. I'm a decent piano player. I mean, Alvin _has _been teaching me. But I just need a bit of practice, that's all.

I ran my hands across the delicate ivory keys of the piano and sighed. I sat down on the black piano bench and closed my eyes as my hands traced the soft black surface in front of me. I opened up my eyes a few seconds later, and looked down at the black and white keys before gracefully moving my fingers to begin playing a soft tune.

But then I stopped, and frowned, unhappy at the sounds I just heard. It didn't sound right. With one frustrated huff, I tried again. I placed my fingers on the piano keys and started playing the melody slowly and softly. But as the tune waltzed into my ears, I stopped playing once again. Why didn't it sound right? Why can't I do anything right?

I sighed to myself as I carefully studied the sheet music in front of me. I was playing the right notes and everything, wasn't I? So why did it sound weird?

But before my fingers could touch the piano keys again, I heard a voice behind me.

"Having trouble, Britt?"

I looked behind me, and looked towards the ground. Alvin stood there, leaning on the side of the door, smirking at me as he watched me.

I said nothing at first. I just glared into his gold eyes, trying to look annoyed. But I wasn't annoyed. Of course I wasn't. In fact, I felt the complete opposite of that.

Alvin is my best friend. We've been best friends ever since he rescued me and my sisters from Ian, and ever since Dave adopted us and let us live here with them. But even though he's my best friend, it was literally impossible to keep a stable temper around him. He's basically the only one I can turn to sometimes. He's the one I can talk to about anything. He's the one I sing with, the one I dance with whenever we're up onstage doing our concerts. And we've gotten closer to each other as friends ever since he got us stranded on that island.

But that was the thing.

It's been a month since he got us stranded on that island, and ever since then, I saw a whole new side of Alvin I had never seen before. When we got stuck on that island, Alvin showed a side of responsibility and a high level of maturity. And it impressed me a whole lot. And ever since then, it truly changed my views on him forever. I was beginning to have feelings for him that was more than just a 'friends' type of feeling.

I was falling for him. I think I...love him.

But no one can know. Not Dave, not Simon, Theodore, Eleanor or Jeanette. And especially not Alvin. Just absolutely no one.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to glare down at him. "No."

He chuckled as he leaned off the wall, got on all fours, and pounced up beside me, next to the chipmunk sized piano Dave got us. I watched as he leaned in closer to look at the sheet music that was propped in front of me, then leaned back.

"Hmm..." He mumbled to himself.

I sighed. "What are you doing?"

He said nothing at first as he continued to look at the music in front of me. Then turned to look at me and asked, "Can I give it a try?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You can play the piano?"

He gave me that look that only he can pull off, and said, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Britt."

I don't know why, but that statement made me blush dangerously. But I managed to let out a soft laugh before I nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Prepare to be amazed, Brittany." He said, with too much confidence in his voice.

I rolled my eyes but laughed gently. "Yeah? Impress me."

"Well, first of all, I need to sit down." He said. I was about to get up off the chair, before Alvin said, "No, stay here. Just move over."

I looked at him for a moment before hesitantly shifting over to the right side of the piano bench. Alvin came to sit beside me, taking up the left side of the bench. I felt my heart flutter for half a second when I felt our tails lightly touch from behind.

He placed his hands on the keys, and started to play. My mouth dropped open when I heard him play the first few chords of the song. I just sat here in complete awe, listening to him play. I watched as his hands flawlessly moved on the keyboard, playing each note to perfection. It was beautiful. Just amazing.

But then he stopped playing. I turned to him, then same time he turned to me. But I backed away just a little, seeing that our noses were so close to touching. It felt like that time when we talked to each other in the cafeteria, where I turned around, accidentally bumping our noses together.

When I regained my mind again, I asked, "Why'd you stop playing?"

He smiled. "Well, you might not be good at playing the piano, but you _are_a good singer."

And once again, my heart escalated into a chorus of beats.

He pushed the sheet music more towards my side and said, "Come on, Britt."

"I didn't warm up though." I said.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You sing just as good, anyway."

I couldn't help but smile at him. Yeah, he may be reckless and annoying in public and around his friends. But deep inside, he is incredibly sweet and understanding. I wasn't afraid to admit to myself that I have feelings for him, but I just couldn't let it out. I mean, Dave, Alvin's brothers and my sisters know that Alvin and I are nothing but friends. They can see how Alvin and I get on each other's nerves all the time.

But despite that, there's just something inside of me that wished that I could let my feelings out.

Every time I see Alvin at school, or watch his rehearse for our concerts, or when I watch him sing and dance, my heart explodes a little bit more each time. Heck, that even happens here at home! Even though we all live together, I can still feel my feelings burst into fireworks whenever I'm near him.

I took a deep sigh and nodded. "Okay."

Alvin smiled before turning back to the piano to play the song. I listened as he began to play the introduction, ready until it was my turn to start. I listened carefully as I listened to the gentle notes being played to the beautiful song, until it was my cue to start singing. One second before I opened my mouth to sing, Alvin slowed down his playing as if wanting to give me an easy start. I smirked to myself, wanting to show him what I can do.

**"For all those times you stood by me.  
>For all the truth that you made me see.<br>For all the joy you brought to my life.  
>For all the wrong that you made right.<br>For every dream you made come true.  
>For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby..."<strong>

I smiled as I sang, suddenly realizing how pretty my soft voice went with the music. I have never really done soft, slow music like this before. It was new, but again, it felt good to try something different. And the fact that Alvin was playing the music for me made it seem magical, in a way.

**"You're the one who held me up.  
>Never let me fall.<br>You're the one who saw me through through it all."**

I closed my eyes, but felt as Alvin's arm touched mine as his hands moved up and down the piano. I opened my eyes and quickly darted my eyes over to him. He kept his gold eyes on the sheet music in front of him while he continued to play the piano perfectly. But there was a small smile on his face, which made me beam on the inside. This was different. Usually, we would always be singing fast and upbeat songs. But now, sitting here alone with him as he played the piano, and as I sat beside him singing gently, it truly exposed a more softer side of the both of us - a side that _I_ never knew I had.

**"You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
>You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
>I'm everything I am.<br>Because you loved me."**

I felt my heart twist as I blushed in embarrassment. Just hearing me say the words 'Because you loved me' with Alvin right beside me gave me that head-over-heels-butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling. I hope he didn't notice, but when I said that sentence, I sang it much quieter than how I sang the rest of the song.

**"You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand I could touch the sky.  
>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach.<br>You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all.  
>I'm grateful for each day you gave me.<br>Maybe I don't know that much. But I know this much is true.  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you." <strong>

Alvin looked over at me, while I looked back. For a moment, the world seemed like it had stopped. I felt like the entire universe just drowned around me. As if everything disappeared. It was as if time stopped, and nothing else in the world mattered but him. As if I just so happened to lose myself when I looked into his golden eyes. Alvin was staring at me in the same soft but serious manner, as if he was studying me carefully. I stopped breathing for one moment before getting myself together again. I felt my cheeks heat up again before breaking our gazes to look back towards the ivory piano to continue to sing.

**"You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me  
>A light in the dark shining your love into my life<br>You've been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you."<br>**

I noticed that my voice was getting softer and softer as I sang each word. I don't know if it was because my feelings for him just seemed to increase, or something else. But whatever it was, it just made me want to tell him how I feel about him even more. It was a burning feeling, and I just wanted to let it out. But I just don't know if I could. I mean, Alvin sees me as a girl who he loves to annoy on a daily basis. And like I mentioned, he's my best friend, and I live with him. I want to be with him, but the possibilities of having things become awkward was high.

But awkward or not, I didn't care. But even though I didn't care, I wasn't sure if I had the guts to tell him. I didn't care what people would say. I didn't care what the Hollywood tabloids would say. I mean, when you're living in the spotlight, its almost impossible to have a private life.

I didn't care what anyone else would say. But I'm just so afraid that he won't feel the same.

Alvin was playing the final notes much slower now, cueing me that the song was almost over. In this short minute of the two of us just interacting with each other through music was just amazing. I wanted it to last forever. But the music was getting more gentle, and more slower until he suddenly stopped playing before the song was even finished. But I didn't stop. I continued to sing acapella, without the music.

**"I'm everything I am..."**

But before I could finish singing the final words, Alvin stopped me.

"Brittany?"

I stopped singing and opened my eyes and turned towards him and looked at him as my blue eyes connected with his gleaming gold ones. He shifted his body towards me, but said nothing. My heart began to beat within my ears, suddenly realizing that our faces were so close to each others, and that our noses were so close to touching.

"Yeah?" I asked, but it came out in a whisper.

But he said nothing at all. And to my complete and utter surprise, Alvin slowly took his paws off the piano, looked into my eyes, leaned in...

And kissed me.

I froze for half a second, taken into extreme shock. But after that, I completely relaxed and kissed him back, not wanting to let go. His lips were soft on mine, gentle and warm. It felt like an explosion of love and warmth and affection that I can never really explain. But after what seemed like forever, our lips pulled away from each others, and we reluctantly leaned back. Alvin and I looked at one another for a long time, unable to believe what just happened. My head was going dizzy but I managed to smile at him. Still in shock that we both kissed each other, Alvin smiled back. He softly caressed my cheek with one paw before I sighed, lovingly nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

He wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to his warm body. I closed my eyes. Was this really happening?

But after a long, long time, he let go of me. I pulled back to look into his eyes, delicately intertwining my paw in his. He smiled as he sighed deeply to himself, looking at me with eyes that told me he didn't want me out of his sight. My lips curved up into a small smile before sighing in affection as I motioned him to finish the song - _our _song.

He smiled and nodded once before letting go of my paw, and turning back to the piano to play the final notes. I gazed at him softly before opening my mouth to sing the last words.

**"Because you loved me."**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please please review! Thank youu :D<strong>


End file.
